One Fan's Honour
by xox Moony xox
Summary: Set in Harry’s 7th year. A member of the newly formed Gryffindor Quidditch team is getting a bit much for Harry, she’s basically just an obsessed fan… but Harry soon finds out that there’s more to her obsession. HOC.


Title: One Fan's Honour

Author's name: Heather

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Rating: pg-13/12 for language.

Spoilers: All four books I guess.

Summery: Set in Harry's 7th year. A member of the newly formed Gryffindor Quidditch team is getting a bit much for Harry, she's basically just an obsessed fan… but Harry soon finds out that there's more to her obsession.

Ships: H/OC, no books related relations going on.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse.

Feedback: Of course, got to know what people think.

Author's notes: This was for a Fiction Challenge group, the requirements:

Must include the line, "I can't take this shit no more." Must be set in a school. Must end with a life changing secret being revealed. 

* * * * * *

Harry circled the Quidditch pitch on his broom, flying at least another six meters higher than the rest of the team. He strained his eyes a little as he looked down to see Madame Hooch marching across the grass underneath him holding the that familiar box containing the Quidditch balls, the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the very important Golden Snitch. Madame Hooch looked upwards and started speaking, addressing every one of the players on both teams, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"OK," she began the same way she always did, it was almost guaranteed. "I want a nice clean game."

Harry found himself mouthing along with her, and then stifled a laugh just before the Hufflepuff Seeker came to a position in the air opposite him. Throwing Kerry Landry a, what he hoped, competitive look Harry swooped down a meter or so on his broom in order to escape her intent gaze. Kerry had this habit of staring at him during the games, marking was also one of her strategies, and Harry couldn't stand it. Last time Gryffindor had played Hufflepuff he'd found himself faking at least three chases after the Snitch to lose her. It had only worked once.

Madame Hooch kept her gaze fixed on the players as she moved her silver whistle to her lips and blew it, the shrill noise cut through the air like a knife, and the game had begun.

Sitting quietly on his broom, Harry surveyed the sky around him for any signs of the Snitch, there were none as yet. He moved his gaze to Kerry again, she was looking bored. She was leaning forwards on her broom with her chin resting on the end of it, her legs were dangling uselessly and she was wearing a frown on her face. Harry knew that feeling. Seekers couldn't do anything until they spotted the Snitch.

Watching the game going on below, Harry let out a cheer as one of the new Gryffindor Chasers, Val King, scored. The arena exploded into melodious cheers and wild screams and Harry couldn't help the grin on his face.

"AND THAT WAS VAL KING SCORING FOR GRYFFINDOR, MAKING THEM TEN POINTS UP. HUFFLEPUFF HAS YET TO SCORE."

Val circled the pitch punching her fist in the air then giving one of the other Gryffindor Chasers, Forrest Spencer a high five. She let out an excited scream, which echoed around for about a minute.

"JENKIN'S OF THE HUFFLEPUF TEAM HAS POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE – OH WAIT, FORREST SPENCER HAS CUT HIM UP FROM UNDERNEATH AND HAS THE QUAFFLE BACK IN GRYFFIDORS HANDS."

There was a long silence as the three Gryffindor Chasers tossed the Quaffle back and forth between each other. Harry swooped down again on his broom, Kerry on his tail. His eyes were being drawn over to where Hermione was sitting in the stands beside Hagrid. Again he swooped lower and as he did so he heard Kerry let out a shriek then she sped past him, missing his head by only inches. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and raced after her, gaining speed quickly. He forced himself not to stop as he heard over the explosion of cheers…

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN, FORREST SPENCER SCORING ONE OF THE BEST GOALS I'VE SEEN THIS SEASON," there was another pause, then, "IT SEEMS BOTH TEAMS SEEKERS ARE RACING AFTER THE SNITCH, NECK AND NECK."

Harry glanced to his right, there was Kerry, gripping her broom tightly as she angled her broom downwards and after the Snitch. She flashed Harry a brilliant smile. "This is mine, Potter," said Kerry under her breath before cutting underneath him and near enough diving off her broom to reach the Golden Snitch fluttering a few inches underneath Harry's broom.

Eyes widening Harry growled a little under his breath then swung his body to the left; he turned upside down on his broom and was merely hanging on with his legs entwined tightly around the handle. Letting go with one of his hands he made a grab for the Snitch, just as his fingers met the flittering wings of the Snitch he saw a Bludger soaring through the sky right for his face. He tightened his grip on his broom with his one hand and pulled himself back up. There was a whooshing noise as the Bludger in question missed his head by a mere centimetre.

Then gaining focus again, Harry let go of the broom with both hands and felt his body fall, he kept his legs tightly gripped as his broom flew through the air. He reached his hand out again, throwing an idle glance to Kerry whose hand was almost seizing the Snitch. "Here goes nothing," Harry muttered as he urged his broom to dip lower still. They were near the ground now, and his hair was almost skimming the grass as he made one last grab for the Snitch. His hand met the cool metal of it and he felt a set of nails claw at his fingers, he'd beaten Kerry to it.

He slowed his broom down then used his other hand to push himself back around so he was sat upright again, he threw his hand into the air still holding the Snitch and he heard the whistle go.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH, THE GAME ENDS. HUFFLEPUFF TEN, GRYFFINDOR ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he came to land and he was soon enveloped in a group hug by the rest of the team. Kerry landed a few feet away, scowling at him. It was a shame really; she had a pretty face when she smiled. 

"Harry that was excellent!" screamed Val and she planted a kiss on his left cheek. Harry felt himself blush, and then wiped his cheek; Val had reputation for wearing too much make-up, even when they were on the Quidditch pitch. "You sure kicked Kerry's ass!" she exclaimed her grin widening as she spoke.

Harry wasn't quite sure if kicking Kerry's ass was the right way to put it, but still he revelled in the moment. After all, who wouldn't?

*

7th Year at Hogwarts was like… well Harry wasn't sure what it was like, but it was definitely chaotic. He walked into the Gryffindor common room along with his other six team mates, Val hadn't left him alone since the end of the match. Constantly saying things like, 'Harry, do you need anything?' 'Harry, you're so amazing,' 'Harry, I've never seen anyone get the Snitch quite like that… the way you just hung off your broom'. Anyone would have thought Harry hadn't been there, she could give a running commentary of the moment.

Harry settled down on the couch in front of the fire, Val perched herself on the arm next to him, still continuing to sing his praises. Slowly he slumped lower and lower in the attempt to muffle her voice with the cushions adorning the couch. It didn't work.

"Oh, Harry," she continued, her eyelashes fluttering to the rhythm of her voice. "It was amazing; I could watch you play Quidditch all day!" for one moment Harry wondered if that was why she joined the team, he laughed softly and Val raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I getting too much?"

"A little," muttered Harry. "But it's nice to know you like how I play."

"Oh," she started again; Harry shuddered as she slid off the arm and seated herself next to him. "I don't just *like* how you play, I *love* it Harry, really I do."

It was moments such as this Harry wished someone would run up to him screaming, 'Voldemort! The dark lord!' but no such luck. Anything would have been better than listening to Val's constant praise. Most people would have loved the attention, but not Harry; he already got enough with just being alive. He didn't need more for the way he played Quidditch. Blinking a few times, Val's voice droned on in his ears.

"You get such a firm grip on the Snitch when you catch it… honestly, I don't know how Draco Malfoy can think he's better than you, Harry," Val paused, trying to think of something else she could praise him for no doubt. "My father was a Seeker you know…"

Suddenly Harry became interested, he sat up and looked at Val expectantly; he loved to hear about other Gryffindor Seekers. "Really?" asked Harry.

"He took over the position of Gryffindor Seeker just after your father left I think dad used to always talk about him. 'James Potter,' he used to say, 'is an amazing Seeker; Gryffindor's never seen anyone like him'," Val smiled at Harry. "You're very much like him, from what I've heard anyway."

Harry felt himself blush, and then hid his face behind his hands so Val didn't see. It was true, he'd had a crush on her since she joined the team two years ago, it was in the same year he'd been made captain. Ron was now the Keeper, and he was pretty good at it too, and then there were the three new Chasers and the two new Beaters.

Val King was in the 5th Year at Hogwarts, she was one of the top students, passed all of her exams with flying colours, learnt all of the spells in the school books in her first year, and was a pure-bred Witch. She had coal black silky hair that fell to the small of her back, rich chocolaty brown eyes, a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose (Weasley style), and olive tanned skin.

Eventually Harry managed to mutter a word. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Val smiled and kissed his cheek again. "No problem," she said before disappearing with a few of the girls to her dormitory.

*

Harry awoke with a start; he sat straight up and stared at the back of the drapes surrounding his bed. They were fluttering a little and he could feel a draught. Slowly he slid from under the covers and retrieved his glasses from the bedside table; there was talking coming from the other side of the drapes. He managed to identify the voices as his best friends, Ron Weasley, and one of the other guys that shared their dorm, Dean Thomas.

Pulling the drapes open the two boys looked at him dumbstruck. "What?" muttered Harry as he picked up his robes from the end of his bed.

"Oh Harry wouldn't have heard," said Dean, "With him being off in the land of nod until," he checked his watch. "Eleven thirty!"

"Is it that time already?" Harry asked as he made a dash for the bathroom. "I need to get dressed."

"Harry, wait!" Ron said quickly and dashed over to him. "You haven't heard what Val said about you this morning," chuckling a little he smiled at Harry. "She was talking about your 'performance' yesterday, God the way she talks you'd think she'd never seen a Seeker before."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Well anyway," continued Ron. "She wants to hold a party in your honour."

"What?! This is just getting stupid now!" Harry shook his head. "All right when I've gotten dressed I'm going to go and find her, I just need to tell her enough is enough, she needs to know where to draw the line," he paused. "Because I just can't take this shit no more!"

Dean laughed from behind him. "Go Harry!"

Harry shook his head then marched out of the room and into the bathroom; it was just getting too much now.

*

As he stepped into the common room Harry saw Val standing on one of the table hanging banners up from the rafters, she glanced down at him. "Ooh, hey there Harry!" she grinned brightly then jumped down and walked over to him.

"Hi," he replied quietly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm holding a party for you!" she said, her grin brightening. "It's about time people recognized what you do for the Gryffindor team, don't you think? Anyway," Val carried on, not giving him chance to answer, "you don't get a choice, I *really* want to do this!"

Harry nodded then followed her across the room as she moved one of the tables out of her way with her wand; she then persisted to jump onto it while pointing her wand at the fire place. A puff of blue smoke cloaked the room; Harry covered his eyes with his sleeve until the smoke cleared, he coughed a little. He moved his arm from his face and his mouth dropped open. The entire common room was bathed in blue glittering light and silver streamers tumbled down from every surface possible.

"Wow," he said hoarsely. "This is… wow, Val."

"You like it?" she asked. "Something I picked up in my 3rd Year. Professor Flitwick was giving me extra lessons and I helped him with the Christmas decorations that year." Harry spun around on the spot several times, so that he could take everything in. It really was amazing. He had no idea that Val was so skilled in Charms. "It's my favourite lesson," she continued almost as if reading his thoughts. "Hopefully I can do something with it when I leave, unless of course I get somewhere with my Quidditch, but then again it's mostly men that make it onto the National teams."

Nodding, Harry dropped down to sit on the sofa next to him; he was still a little in shock. Val was better than Hermione when it came to Charms, he didn't even know that was possible until that day. "Yeah... guys usually, yeah. This is so amazing Val, you have a real talent."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Harry noticed a slight blush creeping across her cheeks as she walked over to the portrait hole. "Make sure no one messes it up, OK."

"Yeah, will do," his eyes did another circle of the room as he answered her. When he was sure she was out of the room he grinned and whispered. "Amazing, Val…"

*

By eight 'o' clock in the evening the party in Harry's honour was in full swing. Nearly every one of the Gryffindor students were there, and everybody seemed to be having a wonderful time. Harry was sat by the fire with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Val was over by the portrait hole with Forrest and the other Gryffindor Chaser, Laura McNealy. Forrest was quite a short guy with longish brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Laura was the opposite, very tall with short, choppy, blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Harry couldn't help it but he kept looking over at Val, he suddenly found her amazing attractive, he wasn't sure what had made her so though. Must have been the spells he'd seen earlier, but if that was the case why didn't he have a huge crush on Hermione?

Harry shook his head.

"See I told you!" Hermione said suddenly directed at Ron. "I knew Harry disagreed with you!"

"What?" asked Ron then looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Come on Harry, you don't seriously agree with her do you?"

"Agree with what?" Harry asked then got up from the couch before Ron or Hermione could reply. He strolled over to Val, his hands in his pockets, he felt very nervous. He stopped when he reached her. "Hey…"

"Harry!" Val's face broke into an almighty grin and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you, why didn't you come on over here sooner huh, honey?" slowly she loosed go of him and brushed her robes down, beginning to blush again. "Phew," she said. "Is it getting hot in here?" Val walked away from him, fanning herself with the sleeve of her robes.

"Ignore her, Harry," Laura said smiling a little in his direction. "You know she's had a stupid crush on you since her 1st Year, I told her to get over it."

Harry turned to Laura a slight frown on his face. "You shouldn't have," he replied. "I – I don't really mind it." His mind wandered to the crush Ginny Weasley had had on him since the first moment he'd met her, he was sure she was over it now.

"Harry," Laura started again. "It's best if you don't go reciprocating Val's feelings, she's—"

"I don't need you to tell me, thanks."

"Harry, I'm only trying to—"

"No!" Harry cut her off and walked away and to Val who was over by the window. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him a smile gracing her features. "Hi again," he said softly as she spun around to face him.

Val glanced down a moment. "I'm real sorry about this Harry."

"Sorry about what?" he asked a note of confusion in his voice.

"Embarrassing you, I mean throwing this party and making a fuss all the time. It's all pretty stupid. I'm not really good at this stuff, unless embarrassing you is being good at it, 'cause I really don't think it is!" Val kept her eyes on the floor and bit her lip lightly. "I am so, so sorry."

"Well don't be OK," replied Harry. "It's good seriously, it's all good."

She looked at him and grinned then threw her arms around him once more, but this time Harry returned the hug and held her tightly. "Harry," he heard her whisper in his ear. "I think there's something you need to know…"

Harry closed his eyes not wanting to hear what she was saying, and then eventually breaking away he asked. "What?"

"I – well there's this thing I need to – need to tell you," she said in a hushed tone. "It involves me, Draco Malfoy and… well, your broom."

He raised an eyebrow then sat down on the window ledge. "OK, I'm listening."

Val cleared her throat then said rather louder than Harry expected. "Draco made me jinx your broom last summer, it was my fault you nearly died!" she declared, Harry stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh God Harry, I'm so sorry, you wouldn't believe how bad I feel about it! He forced me into it – well not forced, but he said that he'd shove--"

"I get it!" interrupted Harry quickly before she said anything drastic. "Malfoy's a jerk, we all know this."

"But he—"

"Val, it doesn't matter honestly, I didn't die so don't worry about it."

"But you—"

"VAL!" Harry shouted.

Everyone in the common room turned to look at them. He looked down suddenly feeling himself blush and noticed that Val was too. Cheers erupted around them and everybody started laughing, the occasional wolf whistle made its way there. Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground until Val started to giggle.

"Well…" she started softly. "That wasn't too embarrassing."

"Only a little," he replied then let all his concentration fall upon her. "So you jinxed my broom, huh? Thought you were the Charms expert?"

Val looked at him. "I am, it's just… Draco knows I can work hexes and all that stuff to my ability pretty well. It's a family thing; my brother likes the Dark Arts."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well he's seven years older than me, into reading all about Vol – umm, I mean, You-Know-Who."

"You can say his name around me, Val."

She looked shocked he'd even implied it. "Yes, but not everyone else," shaking her head, she sat herself next to him on the window ledge. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me and all, Harry. But I just want you to understand that I didn't want to do it and I probably would have killed myself if you'd gotten hurt."

"Know all this," said Harry as he looked at his hands.

"Yeah…" Val got back to her feet then leant down a little moving to kiss his cheek, as she did a lot.

Harry turned his head a little and their lips brushed, he watched as she backed off a bit then leant in again kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. He pressed his back against the wall as she leant into the kiss more.

The sound of cheers and wolf whistles started up again and Harry distinctively heard Dean Thomas shout, 'Quick someone, save Harry', but he was too caught up in the moment to notice if anyone came over or not.

Val pulled away and took a deep breath, she giggled again. "Don't hate me then…"

"Not even slightly," replied Harry before leaning in to her kiss again.


End file.
